B1A4
B1A4 *'Nombre: ' **B1A4 (Internacional). **비원에이포(biwon-eipo). **悲願のイポー (Higan no ipō). ** ¿Por qué B1A4?: El nombre del grupo hace honor al grupo sanguíneo de sus miembros: uno de ellos tiene sangre de tipo B y los otros cuatro tienen sangre de tipo A. También forma un juego de palabras en inglés que significa "Be The One, All For One" ("Sé el único, todos para uno"). *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 3 chicos **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 2 chicos *'Debut: ' **'Corea:' 23 de Abril del 2011. **'Japón:' 27 de Junio del 2012. *'Color oficial:' Manzana-Lima Pastel. *'Fan Club Oficial:' BANA. **'¿Por qué BANA?:' Por dos motivos. Uno de ellos es la unión de "BA" (Las dos letras de B1A4, todos los miembros) y "NA" (나) que en coreano significa "Yo" (Las fans) por lo que sería "B1A4 y yo" (B1A4 y todas las fans). El segundo motivo es la palabra 반하다 (Banhada) que literalmente significa "enamorarse". Al extraer la "h" (ㅎ), fonéticamente nos queda "BANADA" > "BANA". Esto quiere decir que B1A4 y sus fans se han enamorado mutuamente. *'Lema:' Let's Fly B1A4 안녕하세요, 우리는 B1A4입니다.(Volemos con B1A4*hola nosotros somos B1A4*) * Agencias: ** WM Entertainment (Corea del Sur). ** Universal Music Japan (Japón). ** Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwán) Carrera Pre-Debut De nombre B1A4, el grupo fue introducido por primera vez a través de un 'webtoon' (o serie de historietas en línea). Debido a que tan poca información estaba disponible (excepto lo que se encontraba en la serie webtoon en sí), los internautas se volvieron locos con las especulaciones. Un internauta afirmó haber descubierto el significado de su nombre, explicando que los personajes del webtoon eran de tipo A y B. El 11 de abril del 2011, un representante de la agencia de B1A4 finalmente puso algo de información sobre sus miembros. Introduciendo como el líder a Jinyoung, el representante afirmó que este ídolo tenía talento musical excepcional. '2011: Debut con su primer Mini-Álbum 'Lets Fly Su primer Mini Album ''Let's Fly salió el 21 de abril de 2011 e incluyó una canción escrita y compuesta por el líder del grupo, Jinyoung, llamada 'Bling Girl'. El mismo día, se estrenó el vídeo musical de su single "O.K". Dos días más tarde, hicieron su debut en directo en el programa de la MBC Show! Music Core. El 1 de Mayo de 2011 aparecieron en el programa de radio Starry Night como artistas invitado. El 22 de junio el grupo tuvo una segunda ronda de promociones revelando el video musical para "Only Learned the Bad Things" de su primer mini album. 'Regreso con Segundo Mini-Álbum 'It B1A4, El 31 de agosto, se anunció que B1A4 regresaria con su segundo album el mes de septiembre. teasers de su regreso para Jin Young, Baro, CNU, Sandeul y Gongchan fueron revelados todos los días a partir de septiembre 5-9, respectivamente. El teaser del video musical de "Beautiful Target" fue lanzado el 10 de septiembre y el video musical completo para "Beautiful Target" fue puesto en libertad el 15 de septiembre. El grupo comenzó las promociónes del álbum con su primera presentacion atraves de KBS 'Music Bank, MBC Show! Music Core, SBS 'Inkigayo, y Mnet M!Countdown. B1A4 comenzó a promover "My Love" el 18 de noviembre de 2011. 'Actividades en Japon' En octubre de 2011, se anunció que B1A4 se estrenaría en Japón bajo el sello discográfico Pony Canyon en enero de 2012. Antes de su debut allí, el grupo celebró su showcase en vivo en el estelar Ball Shinagawa en Tokio el 9 de diciembre 2011. las entradas para el evento con se agotaron en un minuto, una hazaña sin precedentes para los grupos recién debutados. B1A4 realizó nueve canciones en el evento, al que asistieron 1.000 personas. Al final de el año, B1A4 ganó el premio de Novato del año en el K-pop de los amantes de Tower Records. '2012: Primer Álbum Completo 'IGNITION' El 14 de Marzo el grupo revelo su primer album completo "IGNITION" y la cancion principal "Baby I’m Sorry". El líder de B1A4, Jin Young, ha compuesto, escrito la letra y producido la canción principal, “Baby I’m Sorry”. La canción tiene una melodía pegadiza y una composición única que lleva a giros inesperados. Hace poco se ha conocido que Jin Young además ha producido el álbum al completo. Las promociones para el álbum comenzaron oficialmente cuando el grupo tuvo su primera etapa de regreso en Mnet M!Countdown el 14 de marzo. El grupo realizó un total de 2 canciones, su canción principal "Baby Im Sorry" y su otro sencillo "This Time Its Over" sus otras etapas de regreso fueron en KBS Music Bank, MBC Show! Music Core, SBS Inkigayo. El 24 de Mayo el grupo revelo una reedicion del album por la gran acogida del album. esta edicision seria limitada y solo habrias tres mil copias disponibles. '''Debut en Japon con su Primer Single 'Beautiful Target Su single de debut será lanzado el día 27 de junio. Contendrá sus temas “Beautiful Target” y “Chu Chu Chu” versionados en japonés, y la nueva canción japonesa “Ready to go“. La edición limitada incluirá además la versión de “Bling Girl” escrita por el líder Jin Young. Para comenzar las promociones en el extranjero, B1A4 tendrá un evento japonés “Hand shake” el 30 de junio, tras lo que tendrá un evento mayor el 1 de julio en “Kawasaki Lazona”. B1A4 hizo su debut oficial en Japón con su primer sencillo “Beautiful Target” el 27 de junio y se coloco en cuarto lugar en las listas Oricon, siguiendo a uno de los ídolos más populares en Japón, KAT-TUN y Girls’ Generation. En Tower Records Daily Ranking, B1A4 se colocó en primero, segundo y tercer lugar, empezando su carrera en Japón más que con éxito. Un representante de la agencia de B1A4 comento, “Este es un gran logro, el que B1A4 se haya colocado entre los primeros 5 lugares en las listas Oricon con su sencillo debut como artista extranjero, sin alguna promoción anterior en Japón. Ahora muchos oficiales de la indrustria de la música y fans están intrigados en ver que es lo que B1A4 tiene para ofrecer a Japón”. Los miembros de B1A4 también comentaron, “Estamos muy felices por lanzar nuestro sencillo en Japón. Intentaremos dar lo mejor de nosotros para superarnos y ser dignos de todo el amor y el apoyo que recibimos de nuestros fans”. B1A4 tienen previsto reunirse con sus emocionados fans japoneses a través de varios eventos. El 30 de junio, celebrarán un evento de apretón de manos en Tokyo Big Site y otro evento del lanzamiento de su álbum en Lazona Kawasaki Plaza el 1 de julio. 'Segundo Single Japones 'Baby Good Night' El vídeo musical de B1A4 para su segundo sencillo japones “Baby Good Night” fue revelado el 17 de agosto. Como era de esperar, el grupo muestra un concepto lindo en el video musical. La versión original coreana de “Baby Good Night” fue lanzada en mayo como parte de su álbum repackage “Ignition”. Para la versión japonesa, la canción utiliza el título de ”Oyasumi Good Night” y será lanzado el 29 de agosto. El sencillo también contiene la versión japonesa de “Baby I’m Sorry”. 'Primero Concierto En Solitario 'BABA B1A4' Después de solo 18 meses después de su debut, ¡B1A4 están teniendo su primer concierto en solitario en Seúl! La banda de chicos, conformada por 5 miembros, ha revelado que su primer concierto en solitario, “BABA B1A4” será el 8 y 9 de diciembre en el Estadio Olímpico Handball en Seúl. Tener un concierto en solitario con menos de dos años de experiencia es raro en Corea. B1A4 reveló sencillos exitosos de forma consecutiva, incluyendo “Baby Good Night” y “Beautiful Target“, y miraron su popularidad crecer de forma contínua en su pequeña carrera. Después de que las fechas de los conciertos fueran anunciadas a través de su página oficial, la página oficial de B1A4 consiguió más de 55,000 visitantes en la página, haciendo que los servidores se pusieran lentos. La agencia cree que ésto puede llevarlos a más conciertos de B1A4, como los fans estén pidiendo más de estos eventos en vivo. “B1A4 es considerado uno de los grupos de ídolos mas exitosos que debutó el año pasado, asi que esperamos ver una imagen amigable, divertida y personalidad única en el grupo a través de su concierto. Los miembros de B1A4 están realmente comprometidos con este concierto y están trabajando muy duro para realizar una buena presentación”, dijo el organizador de conciertos de CJ E&M. Los boletos se comenzarán a vender desde el 18 de octubre a través de Mnet, Yes24 e Interpark. El grupo dio su primer concierto exclusivo para celebrar sus 500 días de su debut y las 12,000 entradas para ese show se vendieron en su totalidad en tan sólo 5 minutos. 'Tercer Mini-Álbum 'In The Wind' El grupo B1A4 lanzó su tercer mini álbum “In The Wind” el 12 de noviembre con su canción principal “Tried to Walk”. Entre las otras canciones de su mini álbum, en “I Won’t Do Bad Things” participa Suzy de miss A mientras que en “Be My Girl” JeA de Brown Eyed Girls. También fue revelado que la canción principal “Tried to Walk” y “What Do You Want To Do” fue escrita y producida por el líder de B1A4, Jin Young, mostrando su lado de escritor y productor. Baro también ayudó con las letras. Los chicos presentarán su canción principal “Tried to Walk” el 15 de noviembre en “M! Countdown” de Mnet, dando inicio a las promociones de su nuevo mini álbum. '2013: Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'What’s Happening? B1A4 hizo su gran regreso el 4 de mayo al lanzar su 4to mini-álbum titulado “What’s Happening?“. Anteriormente la agencia había mencionado que el regreso del grupo sería totalmente diferente y lo han demostrado al mostrar un nuevo concepto, dentro de este nuevo material también incluye la sorpresa de que el tema “What’s Happening?” fue escrito por el líder del grupo Jinyoung. Las canciones del nuevo disco de B1A4 cubren varios géneros y muestran el estilo único del grupo. Debido a una lesión en el tobillo de Baro de B1A4, el grupo finalizo las promociones de “What’s Happening?” antes de lo previsto. Baro se lesionó el ligamento del tobillo después de una caída mientras actuaba el 5 de junio. En ese momento, B1A4, que tenía planificado promocionar su último sencillo, “Starlight’s Song”, decidió ajustar la promoción dependiendo de la recuperación de Baro. Pero como parece que la recuperación de Baro tomará más tiempo del esperado, el grupo ha decidido poner fin a la promoción de su álbum “What’s Happening”. 'Segundo Concierto En Solitario 'BIA4 LIMITED SHOW' Después de un gran regreso, parece que los chicos de B1A4 siguen cosechando éxitos, su último tema se colocó en los primeros lugares de la mayoría de las listas musicales en Corea y otros países asiáticos, nada mal para este grupo que ahora son conocidos por vender las entradas de sus shows en pocos minutos. Y es que el organizador CJ E&M anunció que las 10,000 entradas para su concierto se han vendido en tan sólo pocos minutos, algo increíble ya que no se esperaba tal éxito, el concierto tendrá lugar en el “Uniqlo AX” del 7 al 11 de agosto. El concierto tendrá un escenario decorado con juguetes y las actuaciones serán como una comedia musical. 'Tercer Concierto En Solitario 'The Class' B1A4 tendrá su tercer concierto en solitario titulado “The Class” el 15 y 16 de febrero y al igual que sus dos anteriores conciertos, los boletos se han vendido en su totalidad. El grupo debutó hace tres años y a tan sólo 500 días de su debut, ellos tuvieron su primer concierto en solitario. Desde su primer concierto, los chicos de B1A4 han tenido salas llenas y han vendido todos los boletos inmediatamente después de la apertura de ventas. Las entradas salieron a la venta el 26 de diciembre a las 8pm, pero debido a la alta competencia, los fans no podían evitar ponerse nerviosos cuando la hora de la venta se acercaba. Como resultado, los fans del grupo ídolo han comenzado a usar el término de “picketing” en lugar de ticketing (venta de entradas) para describir la guerra “sangrienta” de boletos que ocurre cada vez que está disponible las entradas para los conciertos. WM Entertainment comentó: “Estamos muy agradecidos por el apoyo que los fans han mostrado en cada concierto. Ustedes verán un lado más maduro y mejorado de B1A4″. El tercer concierto en solitario de B1A4 titulado “The Class”, se llevará a cabo el 15 y 16 de febrero en el SK Olympic Handball Stadium. '2014: Segundo Álbum Completo 'Who Am I' El grupo B1A4 lanzo las imágenes de su segundo álbum completo a través de su página web oficial la medianoche del 1 de enero. Las imágenes tienen apariencia de portada de revista, cada uno de los miembros tiene su propia portada, y hay una de todos ellos. El álbum se titulará “Who Am I”, y su canción principal será “Lonely”. Será lanzado el 13 de enero. “Lonely” es un tema triste que conmoverá a los oyentes. El video muestra al integrante Jinyoung separándose de una misteriosa chica, mientras ella flota lentamente. El 13 de enero a la medianoche se revelo la canción de B1A4 titulada “Lonely” de su segundo álbum estudio “Who Am I” y se posiciono en los primeros lugares de las listas de Olleh, Bugs, Naver, Daum, Soribada, Cyworld, Genie y Monkey3 a las 10AM KST el mismo día. “Lonely” fue el número dos en Mnet y sexto en Melon. Dentro de las 12 canciones del álbum, 8 canciones fueron compuestas y escritas por los miembros de B1A4, lo cual demuestra su poderosa habilidad musical. La canción a promocionar “Lonely” fue compuesta por el miembro Jinyoung, con la letra escrito por Jinyoung y Baro. '''Gira Asiatica 'Road Trip' El grupo B1A4 comenzará un viaje por varios países de Asia para encontrarse con sus fans internacionales. Comenzando en Taiwán y Shanghai en agosto, y en septiembre en Manila, B1A4 oficialmente comenzará su gira internacional llamada “2014 B1A4 Road Trip ‘READY’?”. La agencia del grupo, WM Entertainment, recientemente anunció que los chicos viajarán tambien a Estados Unidos para convivir con sus BANAS (fans del grupo) a través de diferentes conciertos. De hecho, los cantantes comenzarán sus presentaciones el 3 de octubre en Nueva York, después irán a Chicago el 5 de octubre y a Dallas el 8 del mismo mes. El grupo terminará su gira en San Francisco el 11 de octubre. Su primera gira internacional “Road Trip” será después del lanzamiento de su quinto álbum, el cual está programado para julio. La agencia de B1A4 WM Entertainment anunció: “los integrantes de B1A4 han soñado con actuar en diferentes países de todo el mundo durante mucho tiempo. Ellos están preparando un concierto que unirá a todo el mundo a través de la música de B1A4”. 'Regreso con Quinto Mini-Álbum 'Solo Day El 1 de julio el quinteto masculino B1A4 libero la lista de canciones para su próximo quinto mini álbum “Solo Day“. Hay seis pistas en el álbum, y en una aparece nada menos que Sunmi. Los miembros escribieron todas las canciones en el álbum, que será lanzado el 14 de julio. En cuanto al álbum, la agencia declaró: “La música y letra de los seis temas del disco han sido compuestas por los miembros, así como la producción del mismo. Quieren demostrar que son músicos”. La agencia añadió: “La canción principal ‘Solo Day’ ha sido escrita y compuesta por Jin Young, y es una canción apropiada para la temporada de verano”. El 13 de julio el grupo revelo el video musical para su cancion principal "Solo Day".“Solo Day” es un tema pop country, fácil de escuchar y de seguir. Todos los temas del álbum están producidos, compuestos, y escritos por los miembros de B1A4, haciendo este álbum más especial, y poniendo de manifiesto que los miembros han crecido musicalmente. La canción principal “Solo Day” está escrita y compuesta por Jin Young, y es un tema muy apropiado para el verano. '2015: Sexto Mini-Álbum 'Sweet Girl' El 30 de junio, expertos de la industria musical han declarado que los miembros de B1A4 estarán haciendo su regreso como un grupo completo este próximo mes de agosto. Se dice que están en medio de la producción de la canción para su regreso. Esta será la primera reaparición del grupo en alrededor de un año desde el lanzamiento de su mini álbum “Solo Day” en julio del año pasado. Desde entonces, los miembros se han centrado en promociones individuales. El 27 de julio, el grupo reveló algunas maravillosas imágenes para emocionar más a sus fans por su nuevo mini álbum, el cual será revelado el 10 de agosto. La primera imagen cuenta con los chicos luciendo algunas prendas inspirados en un concepto hippie mientras ellos caminan por el campo junto a unas flores silvestres. Sus imágenes individuales también siguen el mismo concepto romántico con una atmósfera de ensueño. El 9 de agosto B1A4 regreso con un divertido y romántico video musical para su nueva canción “Sweet Girl”. La canción es de su sexto mini álbum “Sweet Girl”, el cual contiene otras cuatro canciones. Tiene una vibra fresca de jazz que combina perfectamente con el encantador y lindo video. En el video, los chicos sorprenden a su “chica dulce” con varios gestos románticos , incluyendo un baile bajo las estrellas, un beso en la frente entre hermosas luciérnagas, llamativos trucos de magia y también juegan en las nubes. Además, le cantan usando trajes y bailando con micrófonos retro. '''2016: Tercer Álbum 'Good Timing' El 5 de noviembre fue confirmado el regreso del grupo, su pista principal será dirigida por su líder "Jinyoung". El 21 de noviembre a la medianoche, el grupo de chicos dio a conocer la primera foto teaser para su tercer álbum de estudio. El post de Twitter también reveló que el álbum se titulará “Good Timing” y contará con la canción principal, “It’s a Lie” (traducción literal). “It’s a Lie” fue producida por el miembro Jinyoung y se dice que es una pista de baile. El 22 de noviembre a la medianoche, B1A4 revelo una imagen teaser para su próximo comeback! La imagen lanzada muestra un campo de totoras así como el mismo logo de su primer teaser de comeback. El grupo también ha lanzado imágenes individuales teaser de los chicos en una atmósfera de otoño con tonos cálido y suaves así como vestimenta. El 24 de noviembre a la mediancohe, B1A4 revelo un previo de su tercer album "Good Timing", el video da a los fans una idea de cada una de las canciones de “Good Timing”, que tiene las huellas dactilares de los miembros por todas partes. Cada canción en el álbum fue compuesta, escrita y/o arreglada por un miembro de B1A4, con Jinyoung contribuyendo notablemente con su musicalidad en casi cada canción en el álbum. El 26 de noviembre a la medianoche, B1A4 revelo un video teaser para su cancion principal "A Lie", en el video los miembros corren alrededor de una verdoso paisaje en la isla Jeju mientras unos acorde de guitarra suenan en el fondo con escenas que representan una feliz relación El 28 de noviembre, a la medianoche B1A4 hizo su regreso con su tercer album "Good Timing" y el video musical para su cancion principal "A Lie", en el bellamente iluminado vídeo musical, los chicos de B1A4 recuerdan una relación pasada, rodeados de hermosas imágenes de naturaleza. Sin embargo, la relación termina mal, finalizando el MV con un toque de angustia. Producida por Jinyoung, “A Lie” es un tema dance con un tono bajo, a pesar de que en el MV no podemos ver la coreografía. La letra habla sobre una ruptura y cuánto se arrepienten de decir adiós (“Es una mentira”). '2017: Séptimo Mini Album 'Rollin El 7 de septiembre, una fuente de su agencia WM Entertainment declaró: “B1A4 está en miras a lanzar su nuevo álbum a finales de septiembre. Ellos actualmente están poniendo mucho esfuerzo en su álbum, así que esperen con ansias por él”. Además se reveló que el grupo está grabando su nuevo vídeo musical en Australia. El 15 de septiembre WM Entertainment revelo que el grupo realizará su regreso el 25 de septiembre. Su canción a promocionar ha sido compuesta por Jin Young”. Además, se reveló que la canción promocionar del grupo tiene una combinación de sonidos tropicales y banda. Se dice que es una canción pegajosa que es perfecta para la temporada de otoño. El 17 de septiembre a la medianoche, B1A4 reveló la fecha en que estarán revelando teasers antes de su regreso con el séptimo mini-álbum “Rollin”. Empezando con el 18 de septiembre, habrá un teaser revelado cada día hasta el lanzamiento oficial de su álbum y video musical que se dará a conocer el 25 de septiembre a las 6pm KST. El 19 de septiembre a la medianoche, B1A4 reveló la lista de canciones para su séptimo mini-álbum “Rollin”, el nuevo album incluye seis canciones y los miembros del grupo han participado en la composición de la letra de cada canción. Jin Young compuso tres de las canciones por su cuenta con Moon Jung Kyu, mientras que cuatro de los temas presentan letras de Jin Young y Baro. CNU hizo equipo con Choi Myung Hwan para componer la canción “Call Me” (título provisional) y escribió la letra con Baro. Sandeul también colaboró en la canción “Like a Child” con Team Columbus y co-escribió la letra con Team Columbus y Baro. El 21 de septiembre a la medianoche, B1A4 reveló un adelanto de su séptimo mini-álbum "Rollin". El 25 de septiembre a las 6 p.m. KST, el grupo publicó su nuevo mini álbum, “Rollin’” junto con el vídeo musical de su tema principal, del mismo nombre. Compuesta por Jin Young y con letra del propio Jin Young y Baro, la canción expresa las emociones de enamorarse una y otra vez. '''2018: “Termino de Contratos con WM Entertainment”.' Por medio de la empresa se dio el comunicado que los chicos estaban en conversaciones para la renovación de sus contratos. Este proceso duro casi dos meses, hasta que el 30 de Junio WM Entertainment confirmó la salida de la empresa de Jinyoung, quien fue el líder desde 2011, y Baro, el segundo miembro más chico de la banda y encargado del rap. Sandeul, CNU y Gongchan volvieron a firmar con WM. La compañía respetó la decisión de ambos y les deseó buena suerte en sus futuros proyectos. En cuanto a los tres miembros que decidieron quedarse la compañía, dio un comunicado diciendo que podrian discutir si el grupo volvía como un trío (tres intergrantes) o si se agregaban más miembros para completar la ausencia de Baro y Jinyoung. Por el momento ninguno de los chicos ni la compañía dieron comunicados de proyectos futuros. Integrantes center|thumb|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: Gongchan, Sandeul, Jinyoung, Baro y CNU. *CNU (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sandeul (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Gongchan (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Ex Integrantes *Jin Young (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) (2011-2018) *Baro (Rapero y Bailarín) (2011-2018) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Álbum Live' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Best Album' 'Single' 'Album Live' 'CD/DVD' Colaboraciones *B1A4, Eunkwang & Changsub (BTOB), Young Ji, A-JAX, APRIL, OH MY GIRL & Kassy - Fingertips Love (2016) *B1A4 & GOT7 - Family (feat. CLC) (2014) *TEAM SIII - Win The Day (2012) Temas para Dramas *''You Are My Baby'' tema para The Package (2017) *''With You'' tema para Reply 1994 (2013) *''Sky'' tema para Take Care of Us, Captain (2012) *''Hey Girl'' tema para The Thousandth Man (2012) Temas para Programas de TV *''Sunshine'' tema para We Got Married (2013) Temas promocionales *''GaNaDa Song'' tema para Line Town (2014) Conciertos/Tours *'1st Baba B1A4 Concert 2012-2013' **08 y 09 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **26 y 27 Enero - Kobe, Japón - World Memorial Hall **29 y 30 Enero - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **09 Marzo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei International Convention Center **12 Marzo - Jakarta, Indonesia - Skenoo Hall *'B1A4 Limited Show Amazing Store 2013' **07,08,09,10 y 11 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Uniqlo Ax **27 y 28 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Diver City **17 Septiembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Zepp Fukuoka **19 y 20 Septiembre - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Namba *'2014 B1A4 Concert "The Class"' **15 y 16 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *'B1A4 Japan Arena Tour 2014 "Listen To The B1A4"' **05 y 06 Abril - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena **10 Abril - Osaka - Osaka Castle Hall *'B1A4 Road Trip To Seoul - Ready 2014' **23 Agosto - Taipei, Taiwan - Nk101 **30 Agosto - Shangai, China - Shangai Zendai Himalaya Arts Center Daguan Theater **06 Septiembre - Filipinas, Manila - Smart Araneta Coliseum **18 Septiembre - Melbourne, Australia - Regent Theater **20 Septiembre - Sydney, Australia - Big Top **26 Septiembre - Fukuoka, Japón **29 y 30 Septiembre - Osaka, Japón **03 Octubre - New York, EEUU - Best Buy Theater **05 Octubre - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theater '' **08 Octubre - Dallas, EEUU - ''Verizon Theater '' **11 Octubre - San Francisco, EEUU - ''Warfield Theater '' **16 y 17 Octubre - Tokyo, Japón - ''Tokyo International Forum **20 Octubre - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya International Conference Hall **15 y 16 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium *'B1A4 Adventure 2015' **08 Noviembre - Dallas, Texas EEUU - Verizon Theatre At Grand Praire **11 Noviembre - Mexico - 360e Venue **13 Noviembre - Puerto Rico - Puerto Rico Convetion Center **29 Noviembre - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Hall 10 **09 Diciembre - Helsinki, Finland - The Circus **11 Diciembre - Berlin, Germany - Huxleys Neue Welt **13 Diciembre - Madrid, España - Palacio Vistalegre *'B1A4 2016 Japan Tour "The Great World Of B1A4"' **11 Enero - Saitama - Omiya Sonic City Great Hall **13 y 14 Enero - Tokyo - Nhk Hall **18 Enero - Fukuoka - Sun Palace Hotel Hall **24 Enero - Kobe - Convention Center Kobe International **25 y 26 Enero - Nagoya - Congress Center Century Hall **30 y 31 Enero - Osaka - Grand Cube Osaka International Convention Center *'B1A4 Adventure 2016' **14 Febrero - Santiago, Chile - Teatro Caupolican **17 Febrero - Lima, Peru - Anfiteatro Del Parque De La Exposicion *'B1A4 Live "Space" 2017' **04, 05, 11 y 12 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall **25 Marzo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei International Convention Center **21 Mayo - Hong Kong, China - Star Hall *'B1A4 Four Nights In The U.S 2017' **15 Febrero - New York - Stage 48 **17 Febrero - Chicago - Copernicus Center **19 Febrero - San Francisco - Warfield Theater **20 Febrero - Los Angeles - The Novo La Live *'B1A4 Japan Tour "Be The One" 2017' **03 y 04 Junio - Osaka - Grand Cube Osaka **08 Junio - Nagoya - Nippon Tangyu Municipal Civic Center **09 Junio - Fukuoka - Fukuoka City Hall **16 Junio - Tokyo - Tokyo International Forum Hall A *'B1A4 Japan Tour "Paradise" 2018' **07 Abril - Saitama - Toda City Cultural Center **11 y 12 Abril - Tokyo - Nakano Sun Plaza **14 Abril - Chiba - Ichikawa City Cultural Center **27 Abril - Aichi - Kariya City Comprehensive Cultural Center Great Hall **01 Mayo - Fukuoka - Fukuoka City Hall **04, 05 y 06 Mayo - Osaka - Orix Theater Conciertos Participativos *09 y 10 Agosto 2014 - KCON Los Angeles *31 Julio 2016 - MBC Korean Music Wave in Fukuoka *09 de Febrero 2017- One Year: Juegos Olímpicos de Pyeongchang 2018 *Marzo 2017- Concierto mundial de la paz en Filipinas Reality Show *B1A4 One Fine Day (21.07.2014 al 08-09.2014) Programas de TV * 2018: '''sugarman 2 cap11 * '''2017: Party People JYP (22.10.2017) * 2017: Weekly Idol (27.09.2017) * 2017: MBC Idol Star Athletics Championship * 2016: Park So Hyun's Idol TV" de HeyoTV * 2016: MNET YANG and NAM SHOW * 2016: MBC Secretly Greatly * 2016: KBS Inmortal Song *'2016:' Pikicast Fan Heart Attack Idol TV *'2016:' JTBC Take Care of My Witch *'2016: '''Cinescape 20/Febrero/2016. Y el 27/Febrero/2016 (Perú). *'2015:' Excelsior TV: Quien Lava los Trastes (Trasmitido el 09/Nov/15 en México) *'2015:' After School Club *'2015': KBS 4ta temporada de Global Request 'A Song For You' (ep.7 30/08/15) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (13.08.2014) *'2014: Mnet Go! B1A4 *'''2014: MTV B1A4 Hotline (Season 2 Ep.6) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (19.02.2014) *'2014:' Idol Star Athletics Championship (Parte 2) (31.01.2014) *'2014:' Idol Star Athletics Championship (Parte 1) (30.01.2014) *'2014:' After School Club Ep.42 (29.01.2014) *'2013:' Beatles Code (03.06. 2013) *'2013:' Weekly Idol (05.29.2013) *'2013:' Love Request Interview *'2013:' Mnet variety parte 2 (06.02.2013) *'2013:' Mnet variety (30.01.2013) *'2013: 'All the Kpop *'2013:' 3 Idiots *'2012:' Weekly Idol (12.12.2012) *'2012: '''Idol Big Match (07.08.2012) *'2012:' Idol Star Olympics (10.07.2012) *'2012:' B1A4 Hello_Baby! (Sexta Temporada) *'2012:' Sesame Player 3 *'2012: Weekly Idol (25.04.2012) *'''2012: Star King (17.03.2012) *'2012: '''Star King (25.02.2012) *'2012:' Self Camera Diary (Selca Diary) *'2012:' K-Pop Star Championships (24.01.2012) *'2012:' Weekly Idol (14.01.2012) *'2012: Idol Star Athletics Championships (09.01.2012) *'2012: '''God Of Cookery *'2011: Idol Star Athletics Championships (27.08.2011) *'2011: '''Star King (30.07.2011) *'2011:' MTV "Match Up" junto a Block B Anuncios * App de turismo para Corea "One more Trip" (Jin Young y Gong Chan) * Tox N Fill clinic (2017) * JAVISI: Designer Jewerly (2017) * Marie Claire Korea (2017) Portada * Travel&LIfe Lotte JTB (2016) * 할리스커피 -Hollys Coffee (2016) * Cafe Sweets Paradise (2015) * Bbongdderak Pizza (2015-2016) * Tales Runner (2015) * FILA (campaña 2015- Back to School) * Okkudak (pollo). 2014-2015 * Line Town (2014) * Love Beat (2014) * TONY MOLY-Imagen de la marca, Gold 24k Mask (2014) ** Taiwan-Gong Chan ** Japón- Jinyoung ** Malaysia- Gong Chan ** Philippines-Sandeul * 'SMART' School Uniform 2013-2014 *Restaurante coreano ADDAL * PUMA (calzado y Ropa). * K-SWISS (calzado deportivo). * SAMSUNG Galaxy S III *Wittesak Clinic (Tailandia) * Tropicana Sparkling * Big Cola CF (Tailandia, junto May Pitchanart) Premios Curiosidades *'Dormitorio: Actualmente viven por separado. *Son conocidos como los Live-Idols (por cantar en vivo en todas sus presentaciones). *Para la mayoría de las BANAS, los miembros de B1A4 son como cinco animales: Jinyoung es un zorro, Sandeul es un pato, Baro es una ardilla, CNU es un oso y Gongchan es un cachorro. *Antes de que se decidiera el nombre del grupo, consideraron nombres como 'Ace', 'Legend' y 'Sound'. *B1A4 es el primer grupo novato en lograr tendencia en Twitter antes de su debut oficial. *También se les llama "countryside (del campo)" ya que los miembros son provenientes de zonas rurales de Corea del Sur. *Sus fans tienen una edad media de entre 10 y 25 años. *Realizaron su propio concierto el 8 y 9 de diciembre, las 8.000 entradas se agotaron en 5 minutos, se vendieron entradas adicionales, dando un concierto para 11.000 personas. *Visitaron a una fan que pasaba momentos difíciles debido al cáncer de mama que sufría su madre. Además le llevaron varios regalos. *Las entradas para el concierto de B1A4 en Agosto se vendieron completamente en 3 minutos. *B1A4 prestó sus fans a EXO para las grabaciones de un programa de música ya que las fans de dicho grupo fueron suspendidas por su mal comportamiento. *Para realmente hacerle honor al nombre de su último concierto, B1A4 Amazing Store: '''Limited Show, '''solamente se vendieron 2.000 entradas por presentación, las cuales se realizaron en Uniqlo AX. *Inventaron un baile llamado Sprout Dance. *Las entradas para su tercer concierto se agotaron en menos de 24 horas. *Con la canción "Lonely", B1A4 ha logrado 8 victorias en programas de musica. *La canción "Lonely" se posicionó en el lugar 17 del TOP 20 de las mejores canciones de kpop del 2014 según Billboard. *En una entrevista Jinyoung reveló que el título de su próxima canción será "없어서" (Eobsoseo). *Son modelos de las marcas HAT'S ON (Marca de Gorras) y SMART (Marca de uniformes) *B1A4 y LINE: Line Town es la serie de animación producida por Naver Line, con los personajes de Line; B1A4 cantó el tema de apertura "GaNaDa". *B1A4 se unio a la KCON 2014 en Los Angeles por primera vez. * B1A4 lanzó su 5to single en japones "White Miracle" el 23 de enero del 2015. * B1A4 son considerados los Principes del K-pop junto EXO, B.A.P , INFINITE y TEEN TOP. * El pasado 19/8 , B1A4 tomo su primera victoria en un programa de música desde que hizo su regreso con “Sweet Girl” en el programa "Show Champion", en donde Gongchan derramó algunas lágrimas al recibir el premio. * JinYoung compuso y escribio la letra de "Sweet Girl" en tan solo 3 horas. * El dia 18 de Agosto, B1A4 se posicionó en el #1 de HANTEO Chart , en el #10 del chart japonés TOWER RECORDS y #1 en SYNNARA Chart con "Sweet Girl" . * El video de su canción Sweet Girl se posicionó en el lugar 10 como uno de los videos de kpop más vistos en América en el mes de Agosto según Billboard. * En Octubre la agencia de B1A4 anunció que todos los miembros serán participes de un nuevo drama musical December`s Gift, el cual será la primera producción en 3D de Corea, tratará a cerca de cómo los miembros pasan el tiempo libre o feriados que tienen con un estudiante de colegio y su mamá, según el anuncio el drama será emitido como parte del "SBS Awards Festival" el día de navidad. * B1A4 Filmo su primer programa de T.V en Latino América (08/Nov/15) "Quien Lava Los Trastes" (por Excelsior TV) en la Ciudad de México, el programa giro entorno a una entrevista, música y sobre recetas de comida tradicional mexicana. * Anuncio su primera gira sudamericana para febrero del 2016 *B1A4 fue el segundo grupo del Kpop en visitar Puerto Rico. *Se presentaron en el programa peruano de Cinescape ( 20/Feb-716) cantando Sweet Girl y hablaron sobre sus fans peruanas a lo cual Baro dijo que eran muy apasionadas. **El 27/feb/16 la segunda parte de su entrevista pero en un bufet, haciéndoles probar comidas típicas del Perú. *B1A4, INFINITE y Block B -y potencialmente otros- fueron asaltados sexualmente por el personal de “SNL Korea”. Eso es un hecho. Hay pruebas en video.(He aqui el link https://youtu.be/0j0eFk_XCvs) Esta accion se vio inapropiada. **B1A4 habló después de todo, diciendo que sólo estaban sorprendidos, y preocupados por cómo sus fans se sentirían cuando vieran el video. Que han recibido suficientes disculpas del personal de “SNL Korea” y de Lee Se Young(presentadora). *En Diciembre del 2016 B1A4 ha hecho su primera participación en KBS Inmortal Song con todos los integrantes, ganando en dos rondas con un puntaje de 378. *B1A4 fue grupo invitado a la Inauguración de la ceremonia "One Year-Juegos Olímpicos de Pyeongchang 2018" (Olimpiadas de Invierno),cantando el tema de apertura "We are the champions" en la ceremonia de la antorcha.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inPLR0ysuzc *B1A4 hizo una a aparición de medio tiempo en la K-league: Gwangju FC vs Daegu FC (17/03/04), pero GongChan no estuvo presente debido a un resfriado con fiebre que lo llevo al hospital. *Son los primeros Idol´s varones en ser los modelos en aparecer en la portada de la Revista '''Woman DongA Magazine (Número de abril) en 84 años que lleva publicándose. Ellos fueron seleccionados ya que son considerados los Idol´s de la Nación. *El 27 de enero del 2018 se informó que B1A4 estuvo involucrado en un accidente automovilístico cuando iban en camino hacia el "Icon Conert", que se encontraba en Pyeongchang; WM Entertainment emitió un comunicado oficial en la página principal del grupo: “''Hola, somos WM Entertainment. En primer lugar, nos gustaría disculparnos por llegar tarde a la hora de dar la noticia a los fans preocupados que se enteraron del accidente automovilístico. El 27 de enero, B1A4 tuvo un accidente automovilístico mientras se dirigían a Inje para el concierto ICON. Fue un accidente repentino y el seguimiento de los miembros de B1A4 fue el problema más importante, por lo que retrasamos la declaración oficial hasta que pudiéramos obtener un control preciso del hospital. Nos disculpamos por la demora. En este momento B1A4 ha completado sus exámenes médicos en un hospital local en Inje y recibieron un diagnóstico de moretones y dolor muscular. Actualmente, ellos están descansando de forma segura después del diagnóstico. En el futuro, WM Entertainment hará todo lo posible para garantizar la recuperación rápida de sus miembros y anteponer la seguridad de nuestros artistas. Una vez más, nos gustaría pedir disculpas a los fans por causar preocupación y a los miembros de la audiencia que estaban esperando a B1A4 en el concierto de ICON''”. *El 30 de junio, WM Entertainment anunció la noticia de la partida de Jinyoung y Baro, afirmando: “Respetaremos las decisiones de Jinyoung y Baro de querer ir por sus propios caminos para perseguir sus sueños. Con respecto a sus decisiones de comenzar de nuevo por sí mismos, también apoyamos sinceramente sus nuevos comienzos”. *Con respecto al futuro del grupo, WM Entertainment explicó: “Enfocaremos nuestra energía en la reestructuración de B1A4. Discutiremos a fondo la dirección de las actividades futuras con los miembros y tomaremos una decisión. Daremos todo nuestro apoyo y daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para el avance de CNU, Sandeul y Gongchan. Lo haremos aún mejor para todos los fans que aman y apoyan a B1A4 incondicionalmente también”. *La agencia concluyó: “Queremos disculparnos sinceramente con los fans por preocuparlos. Les pedimos que continúen amándolos como siempre y que bendigan a los miembros de B1A4 que se encuentran frente a una nueva línea de partida”. Enlaces/paginas *Sitio Oficial Corea *Sitio Oficial Japón *Sitio Oficial Anterior B1A4 (sólo usado antes de su debut) *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial B1A4 *Facebook Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube Twitter *Twitter Oficial Jinyoung *Twitter Oficial CNU *Twitter Oficial Sandeul *Twitter Oficial Baro *Twitter Oficial Gongchan Google+ *Página de Google+ Oficial B1A4 *Página de Google+ Oficial JinYoung *Página de Google+ Oficial CNU *Página de Google+ Oficial Sandeul *Página de Google+ Oficial Baro *Página de Google+ Oficial Gongchan Instagram *Instagram Gongchan *Instagram Baro *Baro2 *Instagram CNU *Instagram JinYoung Galería B1A41.jpg B1A42.jpg B1A43.jpg B1A44.jpg B1A45.jpg B1A46.jpg B1A47.jpg B1A48.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:B1A4 - O.K|O.K Archivo:B1A4 - Only Learned Bad Things|Only Learned Bad Things Archivo:B1A4 - Beautiful Target|Beautiful Target Archivo:B1A4 - Baby I'm Sorry|Baby I'm Sorry Archivo:B1A4 - Baby Good Night|Baby Good Night Archivo:B1A4 - Tried To Walk|Tried To Walk Archivo:B1A4 - What's Happening?|What's Happening? Archivo:B1A4 - Lonely|Lonely 'Japón' Archivo:B1A4 - Beautiful Target (Japanese Ver.)|Beautiful Target (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:B1A4 - Good night (Japanese ver.)|Good Night (Japanese ver.) Archivo:B1A4 - What's Happeninh? (Japanese ver.)|What's Happening? (Japanese ver.) Archivo:B1A4 - Solo Day (Japanese ver.)|Solo Day (Japanese ver.) Archivo:B1A4 - White Miracle|White Miracle Archivo:B1A4 - HAPPY DAYS|Happy Days Categoría:WM Entertainment Categoría:Pony Canyon Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2011 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JDebut2012 Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:Universal Music Japan